heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mika Samuels
Mika Samuels is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Ryan Samuels and younger sister of Lizzie Samuels. Involvement Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Mika, along with the other prison children are at the courtyard giving names and talking to walkers in the fence outside the prison. Carl and Patrick then notice what the children are doing and Carl tells them they must not name walkers as they are not people, while Mika's sister, Lizzie Samuels, argues with him in disagreement. After that, the children leave the courtyard to go read and Mika asks Patrick if he's coming to Carol's storytime reading, which he answers yes. She is later seen at the library when Carol secretly teaches the children how to wield knives. "Infected" Mika is first seen when Carol brings her and Lizzie to talk with their father, Ryan Samuels before he dies and then tries to calm Lizzie down as Carol stops Ryan from reanimating. Later she is seen with Lizzie when Carol comes over and explains that she is now looking after them like Ryan asked before Lizzie runs away crying due to Nick the walker being killed. Mika explains to Carol that Lizzie isn't weak just messed up. After this she is again with Lizzie when Carol comes to talk to her a second time. "Too Far Gone" Mika was seen holding Judith Grimes with Molly. They, along with Luke were walking towards the bus when Lizzie approached the 4 of them. Mika tells Lizzie they were going to the prison bus like planned. Lizzie then replies telling them that Carol wanted them to fight and to be strong. They proceeded to get weapons. It is unknown at this point what Mika and Molly did with Judith. Mika and Lizzie are later seen shooting Alisha and an unnamed follower in order to save Tyreese. When Molly and Luke run off, Mika and her sister follow behind. Tyreese tells the kids they were going the wrong way, but then follows them. '"Inmates" Mika is shown to be traveling with Tyreese, Lizzie, and Judith. She tells Lizzie that she misses Carol, but Lizzie tells Mika Carol isn't here. Mika says that she's afraid. The 4 of them set up camp for the night. While Mika is with Judith and Tyreese, Lizzie is on her own on the other side killing rabbits. The following morning, Mika finds grapes for her and Lizzie to eat. Judith starts to cry and walkers are creeping in. Tyreese changes Baby Judith, and when birds fly by, Mika runs away into the forest because she was scared. Tyreese finds her and tells her she did the right thing to run, but she has to run with the group and not alone. The four hear screaming. When Tyreese leaves Lizzie, Mika, and Judith alone, Judith starts crying and attracts walkers. Mika tries to shoot walkers approaching them when Lizzie can't hear her asking for help. Carol finds Mika and the girls and they meet with Tyreese. Mika finds a sign that says "Terminus". "The Grove" Mika is seen sleeping on the tracks beside Tyreese while Carol is talking to Lizzie. While Carol is talking to Tyreese about Lizzie not understanding walkers and Mika being weak, Mika is sitting on the rails while holding Judith. As they arrive to the house Mika makes an attempt, that comes across as feeble, to persuade her sister Lizzie that walkers are not people, they're dead. After yelling at Lizzie, a walker stumbles out of the house and falls to the ground, the walker tries to bite Lizzie but Mika shoots it with her pistol three times, once in the shoulder, in the body and in the head finishing it off. Mika talks to Lizzie after she walks away, apologizing for yelling at her. As they settle down in the house, Mika finds a doll, names it 'Griselda Gunderson' and sits on the floor in front of the fireplace and plays with it. She looks at Carol and Lizzie and says to Tyreese that they could live here. Later into the episode, Mika and Carol walking in the forest hunting for deer, when Carol mentions the smoke in the air, Mika says that it's still burning as the smoke is not white, Mika says that she learned that in science class. As they approach a deer, Mika is about to hand her rifle to Carol but she tells her to shoot it as Carol thinks she is not strong enough. She aims her rifle at the deer but cannot pull the trigger and the deer walks away, Mika says to Carol that they still have peaches. Later Mika chases Lizzie as she runs away from the house and she catches Lizzie feeding a walker mice. They engage into another argument, Mika again fruitlessly attempting to tell Lizzie that walkers are not people. A few charred walkers approach from the forest and they run screaming, back to Carol and Tyreese and they all shoot at the approaching walkers. As they are sitting in the living room of the house, Mika again plays with her doll and helps Carol cook pecans. Nearing the end of the episode when Tyreese and Carol are away talking, Lizzie murders Mika with a knife, claiming then to Carol and Tyreese that her sister will 'come back' because she did not damage her brain. After Carol kills Lizzie, Mika is buried alongside her sister, her reanimation prevented by Carol, Tyreese and Carol leave yellow flowers on the graves and Carol mourns the loss of both Lizzie and Mika. As Carol and Tyreese leave the cabin, Mika's doll that she played with before she died is seen. Season 5 "Consumed" Mika appears in a flashback after her death, wrapped in white sheet along with her sister, about to be buried in the graves that Carol dug. "What Happened and What's Going On" Mika appears at the start of the episode along with her sister, saying: "it's better now.". Tyreese is then bitten by Noah's brother - as a walker - and Mika, with her sister appear to Tyreese, with fresh wounds repeating the same as above: "it's better now.". Mika appears to Tyreese once again, this time picking up his wounded arm which was bitten by the walker, she and her sister Lizzie then hold his arm. This turns out to be Rick Grimes holding his arm out to be cut off by Michonne. Mika then appears for the last time in the car, she is sitting next to him, smiling at him along with Lizzie, Beth Greene and Bob. Allies *Tyreese *Luke *Molly *Judith Grimes *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Patrick Enemies *Walkers *The Governor *Governor's Army Appearances Walking Dead Season 4 *"30 Days Without An Accident" *"Infected" *"Too Far Gone" *"Inmates" *"The Grove" Season 5 *"Consumed" (Flashback, Corpse) *"What Happened and What's Going On" (Hallucination) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Survivors Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Tv Series Category:TWD S4 Category:TWD S5 Category:Deceased Category:Students Category:Protagonist Category:Anti Heroes